


Adventure of the Wanderers

by hangethetitancrazed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangethetitancrazed/pseuds/hangethetitancrazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hange are thieves and wanderers but is that really who they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure of the Wanderers

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this originally for one of my college courses a couple years ago and I figured why not share it with you guys. If you would rather hear me read the story this is the link to it :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6K1bwE6VKg 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The sun was overhead, and the heat was sweltering to the point that, if I didn’t have boots on, my feet might have fried. I lounged about in the shade against the wall in order to protect myself from being burned by the sun. I took advantage of Levi being gone and napped.

“Get up, you good for nothing,” Levi said, kicking the sole of my leather boot.

“But I just sat down,” I whined, opening my eyes and squinting up at the slightly blurry short man, “Don’t tell me we got another job already?”

“We do. Now get up so we can go about doing it.”  
I knew I wasn’t going to escape this job even if I wanted to. So I got up and started to follow. What option did I really have? He was my best bet for survival. I know I could try to do things on my own, but it was easier when we worked together to get the things we needed. Besides, I liked the guy way too much to abandon him.  
When we were six, we took each other in after we lost our families. His uncle abandoned him, and my parents died in a fire. What can I say? Living as next door neighbors really does build strong bonds in this part of the world, especially when the tax collectors come. Levi was my servant before I started living on the streets with him.  
He told me years later that it was really the tax collectors who set the fire and left me an orphan that night. He had come back from butchering a chicken to find my home ablaze. I’m grateful to Levi for delaying me at the river where I was playing with my dog. He saved my life that day. He has been my source of comfort and my partner ever since.  
“So what are we going to steal this time?” I ask as I stride even with him.  
“I’ll explain as soon as we get home,” he said referring to the place that we were staying for a couple of days.  
“Is it that big of a job that you’re unable to tell me right here?”  
“Yes! Be patient, Han,” he told me, looking up at me with his piercing, gray eyes.  
I wasn’t and never will be afraid of those eyes that have guided me through all of our thefts. I trust his eyes because mine can’t see the way his can and he relies on my strategies. Which is probably why we make a good team.  
We finally reached the door to our temporary living quarters and entered into the roughly built shelter that seems to have been hit with just as bad of times as the grubby, dirty people that lived in it.  
“So… Are you going to tell me what we are going to steal now?”  
“Here is as good as any other place,” he said as he sat down on the ground and I followed suit, “We have a job from Lord Nile to steal the royal jewels.”  
“Why would he want us to steal the jewels?”  
“I don’t know. All his servant said was that he’d pay us handsomely,” he whispered back as he looked around to make sure we hadn’t caused a commotion. “Han, we have to do this.”  
“I know... I just wanted to know if he had any motive behind having us steal the jewels. Perhaps, he just wants to see if we can actually steal something as important as the royal jewels and escape the castle.”  
“That could be possible. Either way we have to come up with a plan for tonight after the homecoming party of the king and queen. Lord Nile said that the jewels would be moving into the city with their majesties —”  
“He gave us that short of a notice!” I said speaking rapidly, “I don’t know if I can work that fast on coming up with a plan. There’s so much to plan for and he gives us maybe five hours to pull this job off?”  
His coal colored hair swept into his eyes as he leaned in and kissed my forehead to sooth me. He pulled my brown hair out of its ponytail and started combing through it with his fingers. “You’re worrying too much, Han. I know you can plan this theft in a matter of minutes if you let your mind relax.”  
“I only make it seem like it’s that easy,” I replied turning around so he could get at my hair better, “I think we should be able to sneak into the castle as servants.”  
“Tch. You really do need to take better care of your hair if we are going to sneak in among them. Even the servants take better care of their hair than you do. Besides we aren’t going in as servants.”  
“I am glad that I have you to fix my hair. I know you can make us look like proper royals. I sometimes miss having servants for everything.”  
I heard Levi sigh before he replied, “It’s a good thing you still have me. I have a lot of work to do before you are ready, but luckily, Lord Nile gave us clothes fit for the royal homecoming party as well as invitations.”  
“You never said we were invited!” I exclaimed.  
“You didn’t give me time to,” he replied, pulling my hair as he hit a stubborn knot, “That’s why you can relax a bit. Leave the entrance plans to me. The rest is all yours.”  
I thought about what our plan for obtaining the jewels would be while Levi made sure that there was enough water and soap for us to both bathe.  
“I’m going to let you bathe first,” Levi said as he came in with a bucket of water and placed it on top of the fire that he had started only a few minutes before, “You certainly need one more than I do. You look like you have been rolling around in the dirt.”  
“Can’t we take one at the same time? That way we can get each other’s backs,” I replied, feeling my cheeks flush.  
“You make a fair point. It would be easier. Plus you probably would never get your hair clean enough to pass off as a guest to a royal ball,” he said.  
Either he didn’t pick up how flustered I was, or he completely ignored it in favor of it being a practical request. Never in my whole life had I felt more humiliated. Here I was making a suggestion that we bathe together when we hadn’t bathed at the same time since we hit puberty about ten years ago. And here he was pretending like it was the most natural thing to suggest in the world. He confused me. Did he honestly not know that I liked him as more than a friend?  
Getting ready went over smoothly on Levi’s part, but as he got me ready he twisted my hair up in ways I didn’t know that they could go. And the bathing with him didn’t go as badly as I thought it might. I have to say that the end result impressed me because I ended up looking like a lady I was born to be for once in my life.  
“I never realized how beautiful you are,” he muttered as he took a look at what he had done.  
I could feel the blush that spread across my face, and I turned toward the door to hide my face. He had never complimented me like that before. Never had I seen such a look in his eyes nor seen his smile be so bright. I don’t even think he had smiled that way as a child.  
“A-and you look quite handsome.”  
I tried to pull myself together as I went over the plan for that night in my head.  
“Don’t worry,” Levi said as if he were reading my mind as he slipped my hand into his. “I’ll be your eyes as I’ve always been.”  
“You and her…she was my eyes at one point too…”  
“I know. I’m sorry she got sick.”  
***  
When we got to the gates of the palace we were ushered in without any problem. They called us by the fake names on the invitations. “Presenting Lord Louis Garnet and Lady Hannah Michaels.”  
We entered the ballroom. I had never seen a room as vast as this one. It was full of commotion and colors of every kind. I fit in with my dark blue dress, but I didn’t feel like I belonged to this world of finery anymore. I belonged to the streets.  
“I believe a dance is in order, my lady,” he said, spinning me slowly, “We should enjoy ourselves a little bit.”  
I just wanted to get the job over and done with. But I knew he was right and that we should take our time. This might be the only chance that we would get to be in the palace. We ended up dancing for half the night, and watched as the king and queen entered the ballroom and began to dance.  
I watched the ladies in colorful dresses spinning all around me in a waltz with their gentlemen. It reminded me of my dancing lessons as a child. I remembered that I had a ginger-haired friend who used to dance with me. Looking at the queen, I realized that she had the same color of hair. I shook the thought off. My friend had died after she had taken ill.  
I nodded. It was time to get the job done and get out of there. The sooner I could get these shoes off the better. They weren’t nearly as comfortable as my boots. “Do you think they will notice that we went missing?”  
“There’s no chance that they will with your plan,” he whispered back then kissed my hand. “I’ll see you in a bit, my lady.”  
“Whatever you do make sure you stick to the right. And please try not to kill anyone.”  
“I know,” he hissed.  
Levi disappeared into the crowd of dancers as I moved off in the opposite direction toward a dark corridor. I kept my head down and made eye contact with no one as I slipped into the hallway that led toward the royal bedchambers. I ducked into the bedchambers of the queen and was surprised with the splendor of the room. The room was almost completely the color of violets and I saw a couple of fur lined cloaks hanging over a chair. The room smelled of roses.  
I shook my head and refocused myself as I scanned the room. I spotted the jewels sitting on the table in front of the mirror. This was going to be easy. There was a beautiful necklace that had diamonds and sapphires and a gold chain. I gently picked it up and put it on.  
It was then that I first caught my whole reflection. It captivated me for awhile. Levi really did a good job making me look like a proper lady of the court. I noticed how the necklace glinted guiltily around my neck. I never wore something as fancy as this but I remembered my mother had.  
“Focus,” I hissed to myself as I picked up the rest of the jewels and started to stow them away in my dress. Shining greens, dazzling blues, sparkling reds, and blinding whites all disappeared into my dress.  
The door opened while I was working, and naturally, I thought it was Levi who had finally shown up to help me with the job. So I didn’t even look up as the person who entered the room approached me.  
“Are you trying to steal from your queen?” a woman asked in a voice that was much sweeter than I expected it to be.  
I looked up to find the queen herself standing there looking me over. I stopped what I was doing and backed up into the table. For the first time in my life I had been caught in the act of stealing.  
“I…um…I was…” I managed to get out before I fell silent.  
“You were working with that short fellow with those steel colored eyes,” she said “We caught him trying to head this way. He seemed rather frustrated at being caught. He even knocked out a few guards. The guards wanted to search our chambers to make sure it was safe, but I told them not to because I wanted to deal with you myself.”  
I slowly took the jewels out from where I hide them in my dress and placed them back on the table. Then unfastened the necklace and placed it on top of the rest. The queen smiled softly at this and seemed to suppress a giggle.  
“I assume that you were only doing it out of necessity to get money from someone.”  
“How did you know?” I asked her.  
“You two are not the first thieves to go after the royal jewels this month, though the pair of you seem to be the most famous on the streets recently. Your partner is Levi, but you were harder to place since you tend to dress more like a man, Han. Or should I call you Hange?” she said, “I have to say you look much better in proper woman’s attire.”  
“Thank you, your majesty.”  
I wasn’t sure what this woman would do to me now that she found me stealing her jewels. She knew exactly who I was from all the stories circulating about the thieves who have never been caught.  
“Please don’t look so nervous. I will not let the guards harm you or your partner, if you co-operate.”  
I couldn’t believe my ears. She was giving us a way out. Just like that. It seemed wouldn’t be killed for stealing from the crown. I squinted at her closely trying to see her clearly. She looked more familiar to me now but I couldn’t put my finger on it.  
“I would do anything to keep Levi alive,” I commented not really sure if I should fully believe her words.  
"Your name is Hange Elizabeth Zoe, isn’t it?” the queen asked like she knew what my answer would be.  
“Yes…it is.”  
“I remember you. We used to play together all the time. When I heard about your family, I had my parents rush me over there to see if you had survived since the collectors didn’t report seeing any children. I even searched through the ashes trying to find any sine of you. I was devastated, my old friend,” the queen almost cried as tears welled up in her eyes, “I missed you. I looked everywhere for you. I even had Lord Nile set you up. Please stay with us here. I can appoint you and Levi as nobles in our court. You can have your title back as my lady-in-waiting.”  
I suddenly remembered her from years long since buried in my mind. “Petra!” I cried as I wrapped my arms around the frame of the slender woman and the tears spilled down my face, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was. I thought you were dead you were gone for so long with illness.”  
“It is okay,” she replied reassuring me as she stroked my hair, “You are safe here. I will make sure that everyone knows that you and Levi are my friends.”  
I felt her fasten something around my neck.  
“This belongs to you,” she whispered, “I found it in the ashes.”  
My hands went to my throat and felt the sapphires that I knew hung around my neck. I could feel tears well up in my eyes at having part of my former life restored to me.  
“Thank you. You never gave up trying to find us.”  
“You were too dear to me,” she replied, “Now let’s see if we can clear this mess up and announce you properly at the ball.”  
“I can’t go by Hannah?”  
Petra burst out laughing. “No, you will be who you were born to be. No more masquerading around as a male for you.”  
“Oh but I liked it.”  
“Perhaps I’ll allow it sometimes.”  
I felt a smile spread across my face as a knock came at the door.  
“May I come in?” said a voice I would know anywhere and my face lit up even more.  
“Yes, you may,” Petra replied as she pulled me in and whispered in my ear, “You will marry that man one day, even if I have to order it.”  
“I don’t think that will be necessary,” I replied.  
Levi entered the room and I ran and hugged him knowing that I was back were I belonged and I could be with Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I should write more to it. Just let me know what you think.


End file.
